


why is it a taboo to me?

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hamilton Quotes, M/M, and babie, cute quidditch puns, from kevin and hyunjae, hyunjae is veela, whipped juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “again,” a voice mumbled, dumbstruck, from besides him. similar comments arising from fellow gryffindor’s and other inhabitants of the great hall. clatter suddenly ceasing as heads turned and stared were pointing towards the subject  of everything and everyone’s attention. and there sat the fluffy, honey-haired boy; slytherin’s lee hyunjae. and the cause for all the stares? in front of hyunjae sat a howler.juyeon couldn’t remember how many times the said boy had received howlers since he transferred.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	why is it a taboo to me?

**Author's Note:**

> title from tattoo by the boyz
> 
> i’ve been wanting to publish this for awhile now but i was worried it wasn’t good enough. but i needed to feed hyunjae veela agenda. also no one needs to worry about this being incomplete as i have most the chapters ready.
> 
> also posted on my wattpad: strxwberrypatch

even after many years at hogwarts, juyeon would never be able to get used to the whole atmosphere of the great hall. especially when the said ravenclaw is trying to eat breakfast whilst having one of the many ghosts breathing down his neck. eric said it was cool, but eric also thinks dancing fortnite moves is cool.

but even the magic atmosphere couldn't handle the new addition to hogwarts that it received at the beginning of the year. and every morning students and ghosts alike witnessed these undoings.

"again," a voice mumbled, dumbstruck, from besides him. similar comments arising from fellow gryffindor's and other inhabitants of the great hall. chatter suddenly ceasing as heads turned and stares were pointing towards the subject of everything and everyone's attention. and there sat the fluffy, honey- haired boy; slytherin's lee hyunjae. and the cause for all the stares? in front of hyunjae sat a howler.

juyeon couldn't remember how many times the said boy had received howlers since he transferred. what he could remember was the blank look that hyunjae's face contorted to every time a howler let out the shrill voice of the half veela's aunt. every time the pretty face erased it's natural smile, juyeon felt something heavy against his chest and the need to take away all the green clad boy's worries.

"veela spawn has been at it again."

the tall male who yelled out from the end of the slytherin's table stood confidently with a cocky sneer on his face; earning himself a cold glare from hyunjae (and juyeon but no one needs to know). eyes aflame as he stared at him.

suddenly the blood red envelope shot up in front of hyunjae, transforming itself before letting out a piercing scream.

"lee jaehyun!" a unison flinch from the entirety of the great hall, "you disgusting-"

juyeon blocked out the voice of hyunjae's grandmother; he couldn't handle hear the harsh words being thrown at the smaller student. it was always the same, the women telling hyunjae he was disgusting. her telling him he was the reason his father left and mother pass. her saying he's worthless and that being outstanding in care for magical creatures will get the boy nowhere. her accusing him of 'sleeping around' and using his looks to 'seduce normal boys'. 

a sudden burst of flames brought juyeon out of the zone, chatter arising from all around him. he watched hyunjae get up and speed out the entrance of the great hall, his shiny blonde hair becoming messy as the wind hit it on his way out.

"i always thought being veela would be cool but if they're all like lee hyunjae's grandma then no thanks," eric hummed, seemily offput with his breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup. "i'll just stick to admiring hyunjae instead... why did that sound like every wlw account post?"

"wlw? wait- hyunjae's a veela?" juyeon burst out, shocked at the discovery. well not really, juyeon thought hyunjae was gorgeous so of course he was a veela. eric looked at juyeon with a teasing glaze, "well duh, keep up hyung." the younger gryffindor shook his head as he laughed; at this point he wasn't surprised at juyeon's obliviousness, even if the older was incredibly smart.

—

"you are completely off your knockers."

"eric, he doesn't have tits. it doesn't work."

eric hissed at juyeon in response as sangyeon sighed at them and their other quidditch teammates that were abashedly staring at their captain as if he'd grown horns or had cheese balls for hair.

"no matter what you say eric, or any of you in fact, we're practicing with the slytherin team and that's final," a chorus of groans could be heard and eric dramatically dropped to his knees at sangyeon's words. "you should be grateful anyways, it'll help us to improve. now get ready and be out in five."

juyeon sighed and reached to get his broom as eric followed him, mimicking sangyeon's final words as he continued to grumble. both quickly rushing out onto the pitch, the rest of their team not far behind.

turns out the reason sangyeon wanted them to practice with their so called house rival was totally not because he had a thing for their captain. totally.

the two captains began pairing us off into inter-house and different position pairs. 

"eric, you're with sunwoo."

"damn i knew there was a reason i hate hets," sunwoo voiced as he walked towards eric, sangyeon whacking the younger slytherin as he passed him. both eric and sunwoo shared bright smiles as they both mounted their brooms and flew towards the rest of the pairs. 

"juyeon, you're partnered with hyunjae," sangyeon announced, not noticing juyeon's wide eyes. shock washed over the boy's face as the doe eyed, green clad seeker walked towards him. hair shiny like a halo, vibrant against the greenery.

the older stopped in front of juyeon; looking up at juyeon's somewhat unreadable expression. the younger couldn't take his eyes off the other's face. his porcelain skin; his ski slope - very boopable - nose; the small splatter of faded freckles and one mole; his soft cheeks; his big, shiny, deer like brown eyes; his cute scrunched up eyebrows and his pink pouty lips. the boy was stunning, even with the bed head he was sporting. juyeon found his curly hair adorable, it made his heart hurt at how adorable he looked.

"i'm hyunjae," the blonde introduced himself, juyeon following in-suit as his large shook the slytherin's soft, small hand. hyunjae couldn't help but notice how warm the sharp eyed chaser's hand was against his.

speedily, they both mounted their brooms and zoomed towards the crowd of floating green and red.

sangyeon began explaining something about improving speed and control but juyeon barely heard anything. his eyes kept drifting towards the veela boy floating to his right, looking the most content juyeon had ever seen the elder.

"and please try not to fly into the stands," sangyeon finished, eyeing up eric as he said those last words. eric embarrassedly scratched the back of his neck whilst chuckling brightly. "now off you go."

instead of heading off to start practicing, juyeon floated still; his focus still on hyunjae. the half-veela's eyebrows furrowed as he looked curiously at the other.

"what?" hyunjae asked, subconsciously twiddling his thumbs as his sparkling eyes met the younger's warm gaze.

"pretty."

hyunjae halted in the air, turning his head away from juyeon as as blushed profusely. a pretty pink cascading across his pale cheeks, colouring the tips of his ears.

juyeon thought the elder couldn't get more beautiful but here he was with his rosey cheeks and tiny eye smile, trying to hide his face behind his hands. he was truly breathtaking. suddenly a loud scream cut through the pitch. sounding extremely panicked.

"watch out!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on ig: grxceology  
> and twt: jujaeness  
> i mean... only if you wanna :3


End file.
